nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saddam Hussein
| image = Saddam Hussein in 1998.png | caption = | predecessor = Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr | primeminister = | successor = Jay Garner (Director of the Office for Reconstruction and Humanitarian Assistance of Iraq) | signature = Saddam Hussein Signature.svg | office2 = 57th and 61st Prime Minister of Iraq | predecessor2 = Ahmad Husayn Khudayir as-Samarrai | president2 = Himself | party = Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party (1957–1966) Baghdad-based Ba'ath Party (1966–2006) | office1 = Chairman of the Revolutionary Command Council of Iraq | predecessor1 = Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr | successor1 = Position abolished | successor2 = Mohammad Bahr al-Ulloum (as Acting President of the Governing Council of Iraq) | birth_name = Saddam Hussein Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti | birth_date = | birth_place = Al-Awja, Saladin Province, Iraq | death_date = | death_place = Kadhimiya, Baghdad, Iraq | death_cause = Execution by hanging | nationality = Iraqi | otherparty = National Progressive Front (1974–2003) |religion = Sunni Islam | spouse = Sajida Talfah Samira Shahbandar | children = Uday Hussein (deceased) Qusay Hussein (deceased) Raghad Hussein Rana Hussein Hala Hussein | allegiance = | nickname = "Butcher of Baghdad", "Vic," (meaning "Very Important Criminal") | branch = Iraqi Armed Forces | rank = Marshal | image_size = 220 | term_start = 16 July 1979 | term_end = 9 April 2003 | term_start1 = 16 July 1979 | term_end1 = 9 April 2003 | term_start2 = 29 May 1994 | term_end2 = 9 April 2003 | term_start3 = 16 July 1979 | term_end3 = 23 March 1991 | president3 = Himself | predecessor3 = Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr | successor3 = Sa'dun Hammadi | office4 = Secretary General of the National Command of the Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party | term_start4 = January 1992 | term_end4 = 30 December 2006 | predecessor4 = Michel Aflaq | successor4 = Position vacant | office5 = Regional Secretary of the Regional Command of the Iraqi Regional Branch | 1blankname5 = National Secretary | 1namedata5 = Michel Aflaq (until 1989) Himself (from 1989) | term_start5 = 16 July 1979 | term_end5 = 30 December 2006 | predecessor5 = Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr | successor5 = Izzat Ibrahim ad-Douri | term_start6 = February 1964 | term_end6 = October 1966 | successor6 = Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr | predecessor6 = Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr | office7 = Member of the Regional Command of the Iraqi Regional Branch | term_start7 = February 1964 | term_end7 = 9 April 2003 |office8 = Vice President of Iraq |term_start8 = 17 July 1968 |term_end8 = 16 July 1979 |president8 = Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr }} Saddam Hussein Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti ( ;"Hussein". Random House Webster's Unabridged Dictionary. Arabic: ; 28 April 1937 – 30 December 2006) was President of Iraq from 16 July 1979 until 9 April 2003. A leading member of the revolutionary Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party, and later, the Baghdad-based Ba'ath Party and its regional organization the Iraqi Ba'ath Party—which espoused Ba'athism, a mix of Arab nationalism and socialism—Saddam played a key role in the 1968 coup (later referred to as the 17 July Revolution) that brought the party to power in Iraq. As vice president under the ailing General Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, and at a time when many groups were considered capable of overthrowing the government, Saddam created security forces through which he tightly controlled conflicts between the government and the armed forces. In the early 1970s, Saddam nationalized oil and foreign banks leaving the system eventually insolvent mostly due to the Iran–Iraq War, the Gulf War, and UN sanctions. Through the 1970s, Saddam cemented his authority over the apparatus of government as oil money helped Iraq's economy to grow at a rapid pace. Positions of power in the country were mostly filled with Sunni Arabs, a minority that made up only a fifth of the population. Saddam formally rose to power in 1979, although he had already been the de facto head of Iraq for several years. He suppressed several movements, particularly Shi'a and Kurdish movements which sought to overthrow the government or gain independence, respectively, and maintained power during the Iran–Iraq War and the Gulf War. Whereas some in the Arab world lauded Saddam for opposing the United States and attacking Israel,Finkelstein, Norman G., "Reflections on Palestinian Attitudes During the Gulf War," Journal of Palestine Studies, Spring 1992 he was widely condemned for the brutality of his dictatorship. The total number of Iraqis killed by the security services of Saddam's government in various purges and genocides is conservatively estimated to be 250,000. Saddam's invasions of Iran and Kuwait also resulted in hundreds of thousands of deaths. He acquired the title "Butcher of Baghdad". In 2003, a coalition led by the United States invaded Iraq to depose Saddam, in which United States President George W. Bush and British Prime Minister Tony Blair falsely 2003–2011|work=Encyclopedia Britannica|access-date=14 June 2018|language=en}} accused him of possessing weapons of mass destruction and having ties to al-Qaeda. Saddam's Ba'ath party was disbanded and elections were held. Following his capture on 13 December 2003, the trial of Saddam took place under the Iraqi Interim Government. On 5 November 2006, Saddam was convicted by an Iraqi court of crimes against humanity related to the 1982 killing of 148 Iraqi Shi'a, and sentenced to death by hanging. He was executed on 30 December 2006. Early life Before he was born, cancer killed both Saddam's father and brother. These deaths so depressed Saddam's mother (Sabha) that she attempted to abort her pregnancy and commit suicide. When her son was born, Sabha "would have nothing to do with him", and Saddam was taken in by an uncle. His mother remarried, and Saddam gained three half-brothers through this marriage. His stepfather, Ibrahim al-Hassan, treated Saddam harshly after his return. At about age 10, Saddam fled the family and returned to live in Baghdad with his uncle Kharaillah Talfah. Talfah, the father of Saddam's future wife, was a devout Sunni Muslim and a veteran of the 1941 Anglo-Iraqi War between Iraqi nationalists and the United Kingdom, which remained a major colonial power in the region.Eric Davis, Memories of State: Politics, History, and Collective Identity in Modern Iraq, University of California Press, 2005. Later in his life relatives from his native Tikrit became some of his closest advisors and supporters. Under the guidance of his uncle he attended a nationalistic high school in Baghdad. After secondary school Saddam studied at an Iraqi law school for three years, dropping out in 1957 at the age of 20 to join the revolutionary pan-Arab Ba'ath Party, of which his uncle was a supporter. During this time, Saddam apparently supported himself as a secondary school teacher. Revolutionary sentiment was characteristic of the era in Iraq and throughout the Middle East. In Iraq progressives and socialists assailed traditional political elites (colonial-era bureaucrats and landowners, wealthy merchants and tribal chiefs, and monarchists).R. Stephen Humphreys, Between Memory and Desire: The Middle East in a Troubled Age, University of California Press, 1999, p. 68. Moreover, the pan-Arab nationalism of Gamal Abdel Nasser in Egypt profoundly influenced young Ba'athists like Saddam. The rise of Nasser foreshadowed a wave of revolutions throughout the Middle East in the 1950s and 1960s, with the collapse of the monarchies of Iraq, Egypt, and Libya. Nasser inspired nationalists throughout the Middle East by fighting the British and the French during the Suez Crisis of 1956, modernizing Egypt, and uniting the Arab world politically.Humphreys, 68 In 1958, a year after Saddam had joined the Ba'ath party, army officers led by General Abd al-Karim Qasim overthrew Faisal II of Iraq in the 14 July Revolution. Execution Saddam was hanged on the first day of Eid ul-Adha, 30 December 2006, despite his wish to be executed by firing squad (which he argued was the lawful military capital punishment citing his military position as the commander in chief of the Iraqi military). The execution was carried out at Camp Justice, an Iraqi army base in Kadhimiya, a neighborhood of northeast Baghdad. Saudi Arabia condemned Iraqi authorities for carrying on with the execution on a holy day. A presenter from the Al—Ikhbariya television station officially stated "There is a feeling of surprise and disapproval that the verdict has been applied during the holy months and the first days of Eid al-Adha. Leaders of Islamic countries should show respect for this blessed occasion ... not demean it." Video of the execution was recorded on a mobile phone and his captors could be heard insulting Saddam. The video was leaked to electronic media and posted on the Internet within hours, becoming the subject of global controversy. It was later claimed by the head guard at the tomb where his remains lay that Saddam's body had been stabbed six times after the execution. Saddam's demeanor while being led to the gallows have been discussed by two witnesses, Iraqi Judge Munir Haddad and Iraqi national security adviser Mowaffak al-Rubaie. The accounts of the two witnesses are contradictory as Haddad describes Saddam as being strong in his final moments whereas al-Rubaie says Saddam was clearly afraid. Not long before the execution, Saddam's lawyers released his last letter. A second unofficial video, apparently showing Saddam's body on a trolley, emerged several days later. It sparked speculation that the execution was carried out incorrectly as Saddam Hussein had a gaping hole in his neck. Saddam was buried at his birthplace of Al-Awja in Tikrit, Iraq, on 31 December 2006. He was buried 3 km (2 mi) from his sons Uday and Qusay Hussein. His tomb was reported to have been destroyed in March 2015. Before it was destroyed, a Sunni tribal group reportedly removed his body to a secret location, fearful of what might happen. References Category:1937 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Presidents of Iraq Category:Vice Presidents of Iraq Category:Prime Ministers of Iraq